Deborah Myers
Deborah Myers is a supporting character featured in the 2007 remake of ''Halloween'' directed by Rob Zombie. She is played by Sheri Moon Zombie. Later, she appeared as a hallucination and/or dream in the 2009 sequel film, ''Halloween II''. Biography Deborah Myers was the mother of Judith, Michael, and Angel. She lived in a house in Haddonfield, Illinois with her boyfriend Ronnie White along with her children after her husband and the biological father of her children had passed away. Deborah earned money as an exotic dancer working at the Rabbit in Red Lounge, and she had an unhealthy relationship with Ronnie who constantly yelled and threatened to beat her. On the morning of October 31st, 1990, Deborah prepared breakfast for her family, but this only led to another classic argument between Ronnie and her. Judith did not wish to stay for breakfast, Michael would not remove his Halloween mask while at the breakfast table and her baby daughter, Angel kept crying. Ronnie had an outburst and threw all of the breakfast plates onto the floor after making sexually-explicit remarks about Judith's behind. Michael's Disturbing Behavior Later that day, Deborah received a telephone call at work from Principal Jim Chambers of Haddonfield Elementary School. Irritated that she had to leave work, she went to the school where Chambers indicated that Michael had been involved in a fight. Furthermore, he showed her a dead cat that Michael had shoved into his school bag as well as a stack of photographs of dead animals in various states of mutilation. Then, Chambers called in child psychologist Doctor Sam Loomis to have a private consultation with Deborah. Although Loomis tried to tell her that the business with the animals was an early warning sign of deeper problems, Deborah refused to entertain the notion that anything was wrong with her son. Michael's Murders Later that evening, Deborah found out just how right Loomis actually was. Returning from work, she found Michael sitting on the sidewalk outside their home, holding his baby sister in his arms. The baby was fine, but there was blood smeared all over his hands and his Halloween costume. Then, Deborah discovered moments later that Michael had slaughtered Judith, Ronnie White and Judith's boyfriend Steve Haley. She was distraught after seeing Judith's corpse. Michael was arrested and remanded to the care of Smith's Grove Sanitarium. Asylum Visits After Michael was arrested, Deborah later visited Michael once a week. But, Michael became more and more withdrawn while retreated behind the masks that he would design for himself while incarcerated. As months passed, Deborah tried her best to reach him, but eventually, she gave up on the thought that there was a cure for her son. On her Christmas visit, she brings him a toy white horse where Michael tells her of a dream he had where she was dressed in all white and was walking down a white hallway with a white horse, telling him that she would take him home. She replied that she wished to take him home and missed him every day which Michael replied that he would miss his mother too. Then, she asked him if he was ticklish and Michael said no tickled Michael and proceeded to tickle him to which he laughed and smiled. Deborah told him that's the smile she wanted to see and also told him to cheer up. This is the first time we see Michael laugh or smile during his incarceration and the whole Halloween franchise. On her last visit, she gave him an old photograph of himself and Angel, suggesting that he might want to hang it up in his room. Suicide After the visit, Doctor Loomis walked Deborah out to her car, leaving Michael in the care of a woman named Nurse Wynn. The nurse had commented on Michael's photo of him and Angel saying she was a "cute baby" and couldn't possibly be related to him Michael. After taking Nurse Wynn's comment as an insult, Michael had snapped and picked up a fork and stabbed Nurse Wynn in her neck to death. Loomis and Deborah along with two orderlies ran back into the room where Deborah finally saw Michael's true colors: a psychotic monster. She screamed audibly while Michael is dragged away. The death of Judith as well as Michael's incarceration and insanity became too much for her to handle as everything she cared about had been destroyed. Unable to deal with the depression and guilt any longer, Deborah took her own life with a handgun while her baby girl Angel cried. Posthumous Years later, it's shown that Michael and had visions of his mother dressed in a white gown accompanied by a white horse. With Michael, the vision of her had commanded him to kill Laurie so that they could all be a family together once again in the afterlife. Later is it shown that Laurie, having gone insane following the aftermath of Halloween night 2009, also had visions of her biological mother and the horse. Notes & Trivia *The character of Deborah Myers was created by writer and director Rob Zombie based on concepts originally developed by John Carpenter and Debra Hill. *Actress Sheri Moon Zombie is the wife of writer/director Rob Zombie. *The role of Deborah Myers is the only real representation that has ever been made of Michael Myers' mother. In the original mythos, Michael's mother was named Edith and appeared only in the original's film prologue. *It is unclear whether Deborah Myers and Ronnie White were married or not. They had different last names, but Ronnie was at the very least a live-in boyfriend. *Deborah's name may possibly be a nod to producer Debra Hill, the co-writer of the original Halloween (1978) References Category:Halloween (2007) characters Category:Myers Family Category:Halloween II (2009) characters Category:1990's deaths Category:1950's births Category:Deceased Villains Category:Villains Category:Deceased Category:Female characters Category:Main Characters Category:Mothers